explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Change of Heart
' |image= |series= |production=40510-540 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ronald D. Moore |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708515 |guests=Todd Waring as Lasaran |previous_production=Honor Among Thieves |next_production=Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night |episode=DS9 S06E16 |airdate=4 March 1998 |previous_release=(DS9) Honor Among Thieves (Overall) Retrospect |next_release=(DS9) Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night (Overall) The Killing Game Part 1 |story_date(s)= 51597.2 (2374) |previous_story=Retrospect |next_story=The Killing Game Part 1 }} Summary When Dax and Worf are sent to the Badlands to meet with a Cardassian double-agent, they receive an encrypted subspace transmission from Lasaran, the operative. He has information about where the Founders are located in the Alpha Quadrant, but before he will reveal anything, he wants Dax and Worf to help him defect. In three days, he plans to walk into the jungle on the planet Soukara. Since Dax and Worf will be unable to beam him off the planet, they are to rendezvous with him in the jungle. Seeing no alternative, they agree to the plan. Dax and Worf head immediately for the Soukara system, successfully landing the runabout in the middle of the jungle. They have just under two days to reach the rendezvous point, and although this is about 20 kilometers away, they will have to penetrate the Dominion's sensors and get past their patrols. Reconfiguring their tricorders to mask their lifesigns, Dax and Worf are able to begin their trek through the jungle. They hike the entire day, finally stopping to make camp after night falls. Despite the difficulty of the journey, it is almost like a honeymoon for the newlyweds, who enjoy talking and joking together. However, they soon realize they are in the path of a Jem'Hadar patrol. With no way to escape, they quickly formulate a plan of attack. They manage to kill all three Jem'Hadar, but Dax is shot with a disruptor that leaves an anti-coagulant in her wound — meaning the bleeding cannot be stopped. With the help of painkillers and regular plasma transfusions, they continue their trek, but Dax's injuries impede their progress, and eventually she loses the ability to walk. Worf realizes that Dax's only hope for survival is surgery. Since they cannot abandon their mission, Dax and Worf both decide Worf must keep going, leaving Dax behind to die. The newlyweds share a kiss goodbye, and Worf heads off into the jungle. But as he gets farther and farther away, Worf realizes he cannot complete the mission. Instead, he rushes back to the now-unconscious Dax, reaching her just in time to save her life. Back on Deep Space Nine, he learns she will recover, but their mission is a complete loss — Lasaran has been killed. Sisko informs Worf that, as Captain, he must tell Worf he made the wrong choice, but as a man and a husband, he probably would have done the same thing. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Cableface on Friday, February 12, 1999 - 2:40 pm: Dax and Worf, on foot, in hostile territory, out in the open.Hmm.… Sure would have been handy to have a couple of those cloaking suits we saw in Insurrection BrianB on Friday, April 16, 1999 - 5:49 am: Not to shoot you down, Cableface, but perhaps the cloak suits are newly invented by the time of ST9 and reserved for more classified missions like duck blinds. I don't disagree with you, tho, it would've helped. However, to shoot my own point down, da Jems scan for trespassers, the Ba'Ku were presumably technology-ignorant. # Keith Alan Morgan on Saturday, May 01, 1999 - 6:32 am: So what if there are anti-coagulants in the blood. Cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding Seniram 11:20, October 26, 2017 (UTC) That could have resulted in the anti coagulants spreading further.. # multi-midichlorians on Tuesday, June 15, 1999 - 3:24 pm: Things I found strange... 1)The Defiant was away, and yet Worf, Dax, O'Brien and Bashir were still on the station. Mike Nuss on Friday, September 29, 2006 - 7:11 pm: 1) One could also ask why Worf was commanding the Defiant in First Contact instead of Sisko, and why none of the regular DS9 crew was with him. Perhaps the Defiant's mission didn't require the entire senior staff, although it didn't look like anything was going on aboard the station that would have required them either. ''AWhite (Inblackestnight) on Saturday, August 16, 2014 - 12:32 pm:''Because Worf is actually the one assigned to command the Defiant. Sisko is the station's commanding officer so that is where he should be, unless of course all the senior staff have somewhere else to be like they usually do. 2) They didn't seem to think it would be too hard to find a Cardassian in the thick jungle without using a tricorder.''Mike Nuss on Friday, September 29, 2006 - 7:11 pm:''He gave them coordinates for a rendevous point. They knew where they were going to land, they knew where he would be, and so they knew how to find him. 3) They somehow managed to get deep into Cardassian space on a runabout!''Mike Nuss on Friday, September 29, 2006 - 7:11 pm:''There are other instances of this, I'm sure. I don't think the border is patrolled very closely. Plus, the spy told them he'd "taken care of everything" when they pointeed out that it would be difficult to get that deep into Dominion territory. Once they made it to the system the planet was in, they flew through an asteroid field, where they knew there were holes in the sensor grid. Presumably he gave them tips on how to avoid sensors and ships on the way there also. 4) When playing cards with Quark, I'm pretty sure Bashir said confront. Isn't this 'show me what you've got'? (could be wrong)''Mike Nuss on Friday, September 29, 2006 - 7:11 pm:''I suppose you know this because you've read the Tongo rulebook? 5) They couldn't use the tricorder because the Jem'Hadar would be able to detect them - Worf used it on Jadzia three times.''Mike Nuss on Friday, September 29, 2006 - 7:11 pm:''The exact line was "Our tricorders will be useless from now on." I took that to mean that they wouldn't be able to use the tricorders to find out where they were going, not necessarily that short-range scans wouldn't work. I don't remember any other lines that would clarify this, so I could be wrong. 6) On the way back to the runabout, not only did Worf carry Dax 10km, but they didn't encounter any more Jem'Hadar. ''Mike Nuss on Friday, September 29, 2006 - 7:11 pm:''They weren't planning on encountering any in the first place. Their life signs were masked and they were tied into the sensor grid, it looks like they just got unlucky when they got ambushed. (And lucky on the way back). Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine